An industrial disaster has led to chronic poisoning of workers exposed to large quantities of the organochlorine pesticide, Chlordecone (KeponeR). This incident has also caused widespread contamination of marine and animal life of Eastern Virginia with the chemical. The current approach of combining clinical studies with analytical and animal investigations promises to define the characteristics of the distribution and excretion of Chlordecone. Present evidence suggests that these data may be helpful for developing an effective therapy for overt toxicity in humans. The metabolism of Chlordecone is being investigated and this information will be used in attempting to uncover the mechanism of hepatotoxicity of the chemical. These data may provide a basis for estimating the risk to asymptomatic humans with low levels of Chlordecone in the body.